The immortal olympics
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: Edward treats Bella like a prize, and she's tired of not being able to see Jake. What happens when he sends her a note, annoncing the immortal olympics that her fairy tale prince came up with?
1. Chapter 1

I was tired of this! Edward! Ever since I saved his LIFE! He was treating me like a prize! Always, and I mean ALWAYS fighting with me about seeing Jake, always fight with Jake over me. It was tiresome.

I walked out of the Volvo with Alice, my babysitter so I wouldn't run off and prance around with Jake in wolf.

"Bella, mind getting BACK in the car?" She asked

She plugged her nose and muttered under her breath, luckilly, I learned to read those lips when those certain vampires, other than Rose, spoke under theyre breath.

I read them perfectly.

"I should have just taken her to the book store, or with Esme, now that MUTT has to come."

"JAKE!" I said, excitedlly

I ran, ran to where the huge, back of Jake was, probally flanked by the other two stooges. I smirked.

I saw my red bike, a silver one, and Jake's black one. No doubt the three rode them here, and I was riding back with Jake.

As I got closer, I started seeing that the hair was not gelled up like Jakes, those we're not the clothes Jake wears. He would have worn Jeans and a black Tee, had he known he'd seen me. This young boy was wearing sweats and no shirt and a pair of trubal shoes. Seth? A new wolf?

No doubt the two other's were Quill and Embry. A-No other wolf would have a five year old in his arms, B-Embry and his perv self was checking out Lauren.

"Oh. Embry, Quill." I said as I walked up to them

"Who's this?" I asked, seeing the young boy was not Seth

"I'm Brady. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Welcome to the family." I said welcomly as I hugged him

"BELLA! You KNOW I can't see the mutts, and a newly phased one! Don't you care about me? Edward'll take away my credit cards!" she shined

I waved her away.

"Where is he?" I asked,

"Bella, he has a message. He wrote it to you."

He handed me a yellowed note, obciouslly the paper I bought for him whenhe turned 9. The one I taught him to write on with. I thought we used it all. I suppresed a giggle.

Dear My Blushing Bells,

I have a message for you. I am only humoring you leech. I love you, and don't want to do this. See you tommorow. I think this idea is stupid, but if it gets you what you want, and I know this because you told me before your parasite called. Don't take it as I think your a prize, because your not something to be won. Your something to dream of, and I dream of you everytime I close my eyes, every time I see a motorcycle, everytime I see Emily, you best gal, and EVERY time I see a pale face and a native boy. So, all the time. Love you.

To Mr Puragna

Sam said while on a casual patrol one day, that you sometimes wished we could battle out with each other, winner gets Bella with our brawn. I think it's stupid, she should be able to choose this on her own. Her fate shouldn't be chosen for her. Unlike you, who thinks if it's not safe, it doesn't happen for her. Whicch is why I will do this absurd battle of the brawn. Bella will be the judge. My pack against your leeches. I'll choose my seven to go against you school of sharks. The schedul will go like this :

Diving- Who makes the most impressive dive

2-Race (our kind ggoes wolf) depending on scent, eyes closed

3- Rock Climbing- Who makes it up and back the fastest

4- Tug-A-Tree- Who pulls a tree of Bella's choice the fastest

5- Swimming- Who can go from First Beach to James Island quickest

6- Who can make the most demolition in five minutes, using a tool of Bella's choice, using those to sheds in the middle of the woods

7- Scavenger hunt- Who can find Bella the fastest, accompinied by 1 wolf and 1 parasite.

They will take place this weekend, Saturday at 5.

From, Sir Pedigree of the Alpha Ephriam Black of the first pack you encountered on, Current Second in Command, Bestfriend under all situations of Bella Swan

I laughed after I read the letter.

OBVIOUSLLY, Jacob and the pack would win under these circumstances, and Saturday was tomorrow, I the judge. Number 7 would obviouslly be played by Jake and Edward.

I giggled

"Allie, give this to Edward, tell him it was nice knowin ya'll. See ya tomorrow. Tell Charlie I'm with Emily and will be for the entire weekend." I said, ripping the bottom half of the letter and handing it to her.

She read it.

"Bella, please," she cried

I waddled over to her and hugged her.

"I love you, so much. You're my sister. Tell Emmet I'll see him tomorrow. He'll be playing number six or 4 knowing him. I'll be with humans, I'll be safe." I said before walking over to Quill.

"Hop on Bells." Embry said

"You?" I groaned in frustration

"Yes, me. Now get on."

I reluctantly hopped on the back of my red motorcycle, Embry in front, driving. Little Claire got to ride in front, on account of her size. She got to see everything. Lucky.

I closed my eyes as I leaned on Embry's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep, because I was awoken by the transferring of my body.

I opened my eyes. I saw a black tee over the wolf's shoulder, jeans on the wolfs bottom, and Nike's on the wolfs feet. JAKE!

"Hmmm... Warm." I breathed in

"Hmmm... No leech." He said back

"Alice was my babysitter, of her, she's the one I'll miss the most, her, Emmet and Esme are a close second, but I like reality better than fairy tales."

"So, we don't need to have this contest to prove you want me?"

I nodded my head.

"But you still want to have it, because you want to see them all one last time, and because it's going to be fun seeing you boyfriends wolf pack beat the shit out of your ex leech's family."

"How'd you know?"

"Because, Bella, I've known you since we we're three, your as predictable as Sue, like she'll be here in 10 minutes to pick up Leah and Seth."

"Hey, Jake, can we talk, alone?"

"We are. We have nine minutes till the pack comes in to switch, and I'm trading out with Seth."

I nodded my head.

"So, I chose you."

He nodded his head.

"What's the chance you'll imprint?"

"Never. I already have."

"On who? Jake! You were just going too lead me on, lead me on until I started to depend on you more and more, when I'd need you, when I'd just be breaking my own heart in the process? Great! Might as well go jump off another cliff!" I said, getting up

He came up behind me.

"Bella, I imprinted on you." he whispered huskily

"What?"

"I. Imprinted. On. You."

I turned around. I was no looking up at his perfect features.

Without thinking, I reached up on my tippy toes. I put my mouth to his. I pulled at his bottom lip for entrance. The kiss was different than I'd ever had. Edward never allowed me to part my lips. Never allowed my hormones to take over. Jake had picked me up and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He held his hand at my butt. I wasn't aware we weren't on the couch any more until he slammed the door to a spare bedroom shut.

Wait, what?

"Jake, no, wanna take it slow." I said between the kiss

He pulled away.

"Sorry Jake, I just-"

"No bells, I let hormones take over."

"No, I want that, it makes the relationship real, makes me feel wanted, makes it a normal teenage relation ship."

He nodded his head before picking my up bridal style and carrying me down stairs.

"Bella, look with Emily at houses, or we can build you one."

I nodded my head, me and Jake would be moving in together, or I would be moving closer to him. I think it be best for us if we bought our own house, close but far enough for privacy from Emily's house. And let Charlie take care of Billy.

"Let's just build one." Emily cheered

I laughed

"Same old, same old best friend." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Aha!"

"Come on, let's go make plans for the house."

"YES! No, we'll make it a four bedroom house, on a guest of course, the others for the babies, 1 living room, 1 den, 2 kitchens, 5 bath, 2 dining room, a game room for the boys." Emily said

"A little extravagant are we?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hush! How do you expect to make the pack fit?"

"Okay, you just make the plans and I'll buy my own furniture."

"We'll get done in about 3-4 weeks tops Bella."

"Alright." I said, walking out the door.

I just let my feet take me where every they wish. I don't know where I'm going, but I needed to call Alice, and I REALLY needed to call Charlie, then, if I can, I can squeeze in a call to Edward. I found my self on First Beach. I dialed the well known number of Alice Cullen.

"Bella? I just saw your future dissapear completely! Come home at once!" she said, scared for me

"Alice. I, I can't come home. I.. The reason your future disappeared, Wait. Is Edward there?" 

"No. He's still in Canada."

"Alice, I chose Jake. I'll see you tomorrow so we can talk in person. Remember, Alice, IA love you. It's just, I chose Jake."

"Bella, are you sure? Please don't leave completely! PLEASE!" she pleaded

"I'm sure. I could never do that, but Alice, I won''t be around as much, and"

"I just want my sister safe."

"Thanks, Alice, that means a lot."

"Alright, bye, see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and called Charlie.

"Bells? Why are you absent?"

"I am absent from school because I am with Jake."

"OH.'" he said relieved, but trying to hide the fact he didn't care so long I'm with Jake "Why?" 

"He just saved me from marrying Edward."

"YES!" he cheered

"What's this hooperin' and uh hollerin' for, old man?" I heard Billy say

"Are children are a courtin'!" my dad told him

"Dad,'' I whined

"Well?'

"Ugh.. Yes."

"Alright, see you later, wolf girl."

WHAT! WOLF GIRL! MY DAD KNOWS ABOUT THE WOLLVES! 

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Bella, I know the legends are true."

"BILLY! WAIT TILL I TELL SAM AND THE ELDERS!"

"No need, Bella, I'm at the meeting with your old man now."

Ugh

"Bye. Love you" I said to my dad and hung up

Now, I need to call Edward. I dialed his number.

"Bella?"

"I uh..." I stammered

"Yes love?"

"Edward, I can't do this anymore, I'm still your friend, but i just can't be in this relationship anymore."

I heard sobbing, then an anguished voice.

"Bella, are you... sure?"

"Yes."

"Your human life will continue, that's all that matters, Bella."

"Alright. Bye Edward." I hung up the phone and threw it in the ocean. I don't need it any more with those words. They set me free

.


End file.
